I'm The Lucky one
by TheFuriousWolf
Summary: Elsa have been through a rough day of being queen, and can not wait to relax. and going to the study, she finds just the thing that will help her with that, or rather, just the person that can help her. this is a request made by ElsatheIceQueen1, a Elsaxreader if you will. the character Elsa's paired up with is no one from the movie, it's one of my readers, but I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 Library Snuggles

**Me: I'm gonna have this AN up here instead just to get one thing clear. this was a request made by _ElsatheIceQueen1 _and she requested a ElsaxMe story, which I've never done before mind you so if this isn't that good I apologize.**

**Elsa: hm, she's cute.**

**Anna: yep, I won't say much here, otherwise I might destroy the mood.**

**Me: well anyway, I'll be back to Elsanna soon enough, but here you go missy, hope it satisfied you ;3 and if anyone else have a request or idea just review about it, or PM works too, anyway, enjoy!**

Elsa took long graceful steps down the corridor, her queen act on and never wavering. Servants she passed bowed to their monarch, and she smiled back. She was exhausted, never being able to really let go of her royal pose for a whole day did that. Her ice gown was gently moving with her body as she turned a corner, heading towards the study. Tucking a strand of platinum blond hair back in it's place she let out a light sigh as she opened the door.

Though what was on the other side made her ice blue eyes widen, then the most gentle smile she'd put on all day was shown on her lips. There was another girl in the room, sitting on the sofa curled up in a little ball with a book on her lap.

The queen strode over and smiled as she found that the girl's steady and even breathing indicated that she had fallen asleep. She reached out and gently brushed some black hair away from her face. The action made her stir a bit in her sleep, but she did not wake. _She's so adorable.. _

Elsa sat down beside the girl, content with just looking at her face. She was pale, not as pale as Elsa but somewhat pale nonetheless. She was about two years younger then her, much like her dear little sister, and her black long hair flowed beautifully down her back, some of it being over her shoulder. Her face was peacefull, and Elsa couldn't help but smile wider.

She didn't know how long she sat there, just staring at the sleeping girl, but at one point, her hand had reached up and brushed away black hair from her forehead, only to place a cool kiss on it.

This however, made the black head stir awake. Blue eyes, that much resembled the beautiful ocean to Elsa, opened and dimly looked on the queen as she smiled at her.

"Morning Snowflake." blinking, blue eyes finally realized just what position they were in, and a blush quickly covered her cheeks and she held back a quiet squeal.

"E-Elsa? Ehm.. I-eh.." she stuttered, making the queen chuckle.

"Easy Lindsay, it's just me. I've told you not to be so nervous." but despite that, the girl now known as Lindsay, blushed an even deeper shade of red as she shyly looked down, staring at the book in her hands with a new interest. "What book were you reading? It must have been good for it to make you read so long until you fell asleep." Elsa had visibly started to get rid of her queen mask as the girl bit her lip briefly before reaching her the book.

The platinum blond let out a light hearted laugh as she read the title, a mischievous look now in her eyes as she turned back to Lindsay. "The Snow Queen?" she blushed once again.

"W-Well, it's good.. and it.. kind of reminds me of you.. n-not that I think you're a evil snow queen or anything! I-I mean.. ehm.. with your powers and stuff.. C-Could you.. ehm.." her blush got a bit deeper as she looked down shyly at her hands. Elsa smiled, knowing full well how the girl tended to be very shy but oh so innocent.

"What is it snowflake? You okay?" she put the book in her lap so she could reach out a free hand, and graced Lindsay's cheek with her fingertips.

"I'm fine.. I was just wondering.. if well.. You could read that. I haven't gotten that far.. and I wouldn't mind if you read it over again.." she said, her voice low but high enough for the queen to hear her.

Smiling, Elsa put the book on the table, grabbed the girl's shoulders, then made her lean down on her lap. Lindsay blinked, a bit surprised over the action, blushed, but got comfortable as a pale hand reached back for the book, opening it in the beginning and started reading while her free hand started to pet the black hair.

Lindsay closed her eyes, enjoying the sound of Elsa's voice. Some may say that they're too old for this, but the two never did care for what people said. Besides, it was these kind of moments that mattered the most. And it were the moments spent with the black haired girl that Elsa felt like she could drop her royal act completely, knowing the shy girl didn't want anything more then for the queen to feel as relaxed as her.

"And she used her powers to-hm?" Elsa stopped and looked down, grinning at the sight of Lindsay once again asleep, having turned so her face was tucked in to the platinum blond's stomach. "You are too adorable.. but that's why I love you so it's fine." she whispered, leaning down and kissed the side of her head. The door to the study opened, and in strode Elsa's sister Anna and as she walked in she saw them, and a wide grin crossed her face.

"Why is it that I always find you guys together? No never mind, I know the reason. I just came in here, cause I knew you'd be in here, that Kai tells you to go to bed. He didn't want to destroy the moment, or mood, or something, but I'm your sister, so I find it that I can destroy it, and you'll still love me." Elsa looked at her younger sister skeptically, but nodded.

"Alright feisty pants, we'll be going. Go eat some midnight chocolate like you always do."

"Hey, I don't do it all the times, just the times Gerda isn't looking.." Anna said with a pout, but quickly grinned and waved. "See ya, don't get too in to it, otherwise I won't be able to sleep." blushing Elsa threw a snowball at the red head who quickly made her exit to avoid it.

"Honestly.." the queen muttered then turned her gaze back down, seeing Lindsay still sleeping. Smiling, Elsa carefully moved her so she could pick her up bridal style and start walking towards her bedroom. And as she entered it, and shut the door, the girl awoke again.

"Mmh.. Elsa?" she asked and the platinum blond smiled, giving the groggy girl a light peck on the lips.

"It's okay Lindsay, you can go back to sleep." but blue eyes stayed open as she was put down on the bed, Elsa soon following. And as soon as the covers were over them, Elsa felt a light touch on her sides, and soon found the black hair in her face as a warm breath slid over her cheek, a pair of arms around her waist. "What is it?"

"Nothing.. Just making sure.. You're actually here I guess.." Lindsay had always said that she couldn't believe she'd been so lucky as to become the queen's lover, and Elsa always tried to tell her that she's the one that's suppose to feel lucky.

letting a giggle escape, the queen wrapped one arm around Lindsay's waist while the other was placed at the back of her head, tucking her face in to the crook of her neck.

"I'm here, and so are you. and you know what?" blue eyes looked up in to ice blue and found them getting closer until she felt a pair of cool lips pushed against her own, giving her a slow but passionate kiss, making her blush but she kissed back nonetheless. "I couldn't be happier, I love you." having heard the sentence from the queen before she shouldn't feel so shy about it every time, but she just did as a blush covered her cheeks_ again_.

"I.. I love you too." she said rather steadily, surprising herself. Elsa smiled, cupping the pale cheeks in her cool hands.

"You're adorable snowflake. But I've told you, no need to be shy around me." A smile tugged on Lindsay's lips and she took a hold of the queen's hands, leaning against her touch. "But let's go to sleep okay?"

"I don't feel sleepy anymore.." the platinum blond rolled her eyes and looked in to the blue gaze.

"Alright, since you insist on being up all of a sudden, how about this?" she leaned in towards Lindsay's ear, her breath tickling the girl's skin. A light shudder went through her and a light shade of red was seen at her cheeks. "Wanna build a snowman?" Elsa whispered, and when she leaned back, the room was under a small snowfall that slowly made everything white.

Lindsay looked around with awe and then looked back at the queen who grinned and got out of bed. She followed and soon enough, they were rolling snowballs across the floor.

Elsa didn't use her powers, she wanted the moment to last. So after the head was put on and Elsa just used her magic to make buttons and arms out of ice, the two took a step back and looked on their creation.

"It's cute." Lindsay said with a grin and the platinum blond giggled.

"Yeah, name him?"

"Sure.. ehm.. How about.." she stood thinking for a while, and Elsa couldn't help but grin and hug her from behind.

"I promise you'll be the death of me."

"What!? I don't want you to die! Or do you mean that as a good thing? Cause I'd probably die if you died! And-" but a hand grabbed her chin, turned her head, and a pair of lips pressed against her own.

"You're a shy one, but you're just as good as my sister when it comes to meaningless rambling. But that's what makes you even cuter." but then she got snow in her face and looking Lindsay was out of her arms, on the other side of the room.

"You tease too much to be healthy." Elsa smiled mischievously and conjured up a snowball in her hand.

"And you're too cute to be healthy." seeing her blush, she took the chance to throw the ball of snow and it hit her in the face.

"Ouch.." she mumbled, rubbing her nose, making Elsa look worried.

"Ah, sorry was that too hard-" though with her guard down, Lindsay smiled and threw a snowball that she had hidden behind her back directly in the platinum blond's face. "You did not just-" but she was interrupted once again by another snowball to the face. "Alright, that's it!"

she dashed towards the black haired girl who yelped when arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her on to the floor. A kiss came afterwards catching her off guard and Elsa easily deepened the kiss before leaning back and looking at the flustered face.

"Got ya, Now come on, don't you think it's time for bed?" Lindsay could have protested, but seeing as she was a blushing mess and opening and closing her mouth like a fish, Elsa just dragged her to the bed. And being thrown upon it, the black haired girl had no chance to avoid being caught by the queen who settled herself between her legs and held her arms to the bed. "But if you still insist on being up I do have another activity in mind that we can do. One that probably will exhaust you so you sleep."

"Ehm.. And.. Eh.. W-What kind of activity would that be?" she asked, her face flushed, and just looking shy in general.

"Instead of answering, I can show you if you'd like." the smirk on Elsa's face told Lindsay more then enough of what kind of _activity _the queen had planned. And it kind of made her show a small smile of her own. A heated kiss followed and cool hands tugged on Lindsay's gown. "Now, for this I'm gonna take this off." a seductive voice whispered in her ear.

"I didn't even get to name him." Elsa smirked in to the skin of Lindsay's neck as she placed a few kisses on it.

"He won't melt, you can do it later."

**Anna: Bye Bye! just had to say it X3**


	2. Chapter 2 It's A Picnic!

"I-I'm not so sure about this.." Elsa smiled.

"It'll be okay Lindsay, I've got you."

"B-But I've never done this before.." the black haired girl squirmed a bit in place, a blush on her face.

"And that's what makes it even more special. It's your first time, but it'll be wonderful promise." Lindsay looked in to the ice blue eyes which were just smiling reassuringly at her.

"You promise it won't hurt?"

"Sorry, I can't promise that, it'll probably hurt, for a while, but it'll be better, I can promise that. And worse comes to worse, you can hold on to my hand and squeeze it all you want." Lindsay felt her heart skip a beat and she allowed a small smile on her face.

"O-okay.. I think.. I think I'll manage." kissing the girl's forehead Elsa smiled.

"That's my girl, now come on, up you go." pointing at the horse in front of them, the queen walked to the animal's front to pet his nose. Lindsay gulped, feeling nervous already as she walked up to the horse's side, looked at Elsa who gave her a thumbs up, then attempted to get up in the sadle. Though she failed and fell on the ground, the queen having a hard time to hold back laughter.

"Maybe I can't do it afterall.." Lindsay mumbled but the platinum blond walked up to her and helped her up on her feet.

"I'll help you. I'm teaching you how to ride a horse and that's the end of it." she flicked her hand and a small ice staircase was made beside the horse. "Now hold my hand and get up there." Lindsay did as told and slowly stepped up, sitting loosely in the sadle.

smiling, Elsa got rid of the steps and walked to hold the horse in place. "Now take a hold on the reins so you don't fall down, and make sure your feet are in the right place."

Lindsay nervously took the leather ropes in her hands, looking down to make sure her feet was indeed where they were suppose to be, then looked at Elsa again. "Alright now get prepared, I'm gonna make him follow me so find your balance."

the black haired girl yelped quietly when Elsa made the horse walk, almost falling backwards. "I said get prepared, hold on to the reins just don't pull them otherwise he might actually go up on his hind legs."

"He might what?!" Lindsay almost shouted as she pulled in the reins and the horse made a loud noise before rising from his front feet. "Gah!" miracelously though, Lindsay managed to keep herself on the sadle and as he went back down Elsa quickly grabbed the head gear of the horse and made him calm down.

"Easy boy it's okay." he made a huffing noise, swinging his head to the side, almost to indicate that that was not his fault, and the platinum blond laughed. "I think he's blaming you dear." the girl panted, her mind reeling still, clutching on to the reins.

"I'm not blaming him! I'm terrible!" Elsa laughed again, she almost liked it when Lindsay was scared or paniced, she wasn't so shy then, just said what she was thinking without well, thinking. that and she was very adorable.

patting the horse's nose again, she walked to the side she helped Lindsay sit back upright.

"Now find your balance and don't jolt backwards, I'll lead him slowly okay?" the girl gulped but nodded, and grabbing the muzzle, Elsa started walking slowly, the horse following her. Lindsay took a deep breath, being able to not fall backwards this time. the queen lead the horse around, making sure the younger gets used to sitting on him as he moved before speeding up lightly. "Not so bad huh?"

"N-No.. but I can tell my butt is going to hurt later.." Elsa let out a laugh and went to pat her leg lightly.

"It always does the first time around. but think you can lead him yourself?" Lindsay shook her head violently.

"Wha-What if I do something wrong and he jumps up again, or worse, races off?!" chuckling, Elsa once again patted her leg.

"You won't, he'll go slow for a start. as long as you don't pull too hard he'll be a good horse. just gently pull in the way you want him to go." Lindsay gulped but nodded and Elsa released fully and the horse walked in a steady pace.

the girl on top of him took a deep breath and pulled slightly to the left, leaning as well. he caught the hint and walked left. "Lindsay! guess what!" she looked back at the queen, not quite noticing how far she'd gone. "You're riding a horse!" the black haired girl looked back on the horse and slowly smiled.

"I guess I am!" they continued with lesson after lesson teaching the girl the different things she needed to know and soon, in only a week's time, her and the queen were riding down a forest path on their way to a lake where they would have a picnic.

"Race ya!" Elsa announced and rode off, Lindsay grinned and was quick to follow. they didn't ride at that fast a pace, since she was still getting used to riding in normal running speed. suddenly though a log in the road made Elsa's horse jump over it but the platinum blond looked back, her eyes terrified because Lindsay hadn't jumped over anything yet. and the white stallion jumped, sending the girl flying in to the bushes.

"Lindsay!" the queen jumped off her horse and dashed over to the side of the road where she'd been sent flying. "Are you okay?!" worry and panic raised in Elsa's chest as she didn't hear a reply right away. but with a grunt, Lindsay came walking towards her, leafs and small twigs in her hair and a small cut on her cheek.

"I-I'm fine.. just.. that hurt.. lucky for the bushes.." she mumbled and Elsa sighed out in relief.

"Don't scare me like that. Come here.." the black haired girl did as told and stood in front of Elsa, looking up slightly. the ice blue eyes were still shaded with concern as she helped getting out all the things from Lindsay's hair.

she then looked on the cut with a frown and leaned in to plant a kiss on it. the younger twitched at the sting in brought but most of all just blushed. there was a cool and soothing feeling on the cut and Lindsay quickly realized it was Elsa's tongue and she blushed harder.

"T-Thanks, I'm really fine though.." she stuttered as Elsa pulled back, still with concern written all over her face.

"You're not denying me the right to worry about you. luckily our destination isn't far from here. you think you can get on him again?" she asked as they walked back towards the horses, Lindsay's horse had come back just like he was trained to.

"Sure, just a bit sore though." climbing back up on the animal, she watched as Elsa did the same before they started to carefully ride down the path again.

"You sure you're okay?" Lindsay smiled and rubbed her thumbs in circles over the reins.

"I'm sure. it hurt, but luckily the bushes broke most of my fall." the queen smiled but there was still that hint of worry. after a couple of minutes the pair finally reached their picnic spot. it was a clearing with a small pond and a tree beside it. it was quite beautiful during the day, one of their favorite spots. so after binding the horses and putting out a blanket, the two sat there for a while, just enjoying the peace.

suddenly though, Lindsay felt something being pressed to the corner of her lips and taking a peek, there was a brown piece of chocolate and a grinning queen behind it.

"Say ah." the blue eyes travelled from the pale face to the chocolate then a thought entered her mind as she took the sweet in her mouth, chewing on it before looking back at Elsa who looked at her with a fond smile. the black haired girl licked her lips then glanced down at her queen's hand, noticing some of it had melted on her fingers. grabbing the pale hand gently she brought it up to her mouth, taking two of the chocolate covered fingers in to her mouth and licking them off.

she heard Elsa's breath hitch at the sudden move and looked up to see a slight flush on the pale cheeks. letting her fingers go with a light pop, Lindsay traced her tongue on Elsa's thumb to get it clean too. when she deemed herself done, she licked her lips again then lay back on the blanket like she hadn't done anything.

of course, soon after however, a passionate kiss met her lips, one which she answered because she'd been expecting it.

"You know how sensitive my hands are." Elsa almost growled and the girl snaked her arm around to grab for a chocolate.

"I do.. But I know you don't mind." before Elsa could retort, Lindsay plopped the chocolate in her mouth and rolled to the side out of the platinum blond's reach.

"Come back here!"

A queen should certainly not run around like a child chasing after someone like they're playing tag, but with Lindsay, what's a queen not suppose to do again? the black haired girl laughed and ran towards the pond, Elsa on her heels.

when she reached it, she smirked and Elsa was quick to know what she was thinking. "No, don't you dare-!" but it was too late, her eyes were closed as water droplets slid down her face.

she heard Lindsay burst out in laughter and brought her hands up so she could dry off her eyes and open them. "You're dead." sticking out her tongue at the queen, Lindsay tossed off her jacket and boots so she could run in to the water, Elsa quickly following her.

they scooped water at each other and probably had the most fun they'd had in days. it all ended when the girl jumped Elsa, making them both fall over in the water.

"Now we're wet." the platinum blond stated obviously and Lindsay looked down at her with a grin.

"You don't say." Elsa laughed and ran a hand through the black tresses, not caring that they were wet. her lover did the same just pulled some platinum blond locks from her face.

"Hi." the queen chuckled and nuzzled their noses together.

"Hi."

"I love you." Smiling, a light blush on her cheeks, Lindsay pecked Elsa's cheek.

"Love you too." Elsa leaned up and captured the other girl's lips instead, leading them in a slow careful kiss. this was really heaven, no matter what other people said, the queen of Arendelle couldn't be happier.

"Come on, let's get our clothes dry." they got up, and walked back to shore and tried to get as much water as possible out of their clothes. after that though they decided going home and taking a bath was a good idea. they were extra careful on their way home though, mostly around the log, making sure Lindsay's stallion walked over it instead of jump.

"Prepare a hot bath please.." Elsa sighed as some servants came towards them.

"Yes your majesty." Lindsay took Elsa's hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"I know you don't like me saying it.. but you're sure my lover is the queen?" the platinum blond let out a quiet chuckle before leading the girl down the hall towards the royal bath.

"Yes, you want me to ask if you're sure my lover is the most amazing girl on earth?" she didn't need to look to know the black haired girl now was in a deep blush. stopping briefly Elsa pushed Lindsay against a wall gently and kissed her. "I love you, and I'm not afraid to show it to the whole kingdom if I have to." the blush grew darker but the traces of a smile entered Lindsay's features as she looked into ice blue eyes.

"Alright.. I believe you.."

**Me: HAH! I FINISHED IT! a second chapter for this thing.. lol. hope the second chapter was good Lindsay! **

**Elsa: she's adorable, review with your thoughts and ideas, and this was something for ElsatheIceQueen1 also known as Lindsay, one of Wolf's best friends on here. but eh, yeah.**

**Me: hope this second chap is good enough for you missy X3 told ya I'd finish it! sorry if it's bad though..**

**Anna: oh it's my turn? Alright Bye-Bye! X3**


	3. Chapter 3 First Meeting

**Me: so you don't get confused, this is set back in time. as in when Elsa and Lindsay first met and so on. just explainin how she met our favorite queen in the first place. and upon request since you guys seem to like her, yes she will maybe appear in other stories. **

"Lindsay come on! get your lazy butt out of bed." someone pushed the black haired woman out of bed and down on the floor with a loud thud and a groan. hearing a laugh, her blue eyes cast glares at her best friend who just grinned at her.

"Wolf.. I'm going to kill you.." the blond girl snickered and retorted with an over the top dramatic voice.

"Oh no, whatever shall I do? and I who finally, after a lot of hard work got exactly what my oh so dear friend wanted." Lindsay sat up with a frown and looked at Wolf.

"What are you talking about?" a lopsided grin was her response as she crawled over the bed and looked down on Lindsay.

"I don't know, I just remember someone almost crying over that she couldn't go to the ball to finally meet Queen Elsa." green eyes looked at her mischievously and Lindsay stared at her.

"You didn't.." Wolf grinned and leaned closer until their faces were mere inches apart before she blew air in her face and sat back up on the bed.

"Oh but I did. but exactly what I did you'll get to know only if you catch me! wake up call!" the blond woman then jumped from bed and dashed for the bedroom door. the black haired girl was quick to get up on her feet and follow. they ran through their shared mansion, almost bumping into a servant who carried a tray of pots.

"And those two is suppose to be nobles.." the servant mumbled. it was true, the two were of noble blood, even though they came from different families the two friends had decided to live in a lone little mansion.

finally though, Lindsay managed to catch Wolf's wrist and that was all she needed to pull her and pin her to a wall.

"What did you do?" the blond grinned and held her hands up in surrender.

"Alright, you caught me, you win. I.." she trailed off as blue eyes stared at her in suspense. "Will tell you after breakfast." Wolf then slipped from the girl's grasp and ran towards the small dining room. Lindsay groaned but followed.

"I hate you.." she mumbled during the meal but the blonde laughed and shook her head.

"I know you love me, and I know for a _fact_ you'll love me to death when I tell you what you want to hear. maybe not as much as you love the queen but I bet it'll be close."

"As if."

"If you didn't love me you'd left me a long time ago." not finding a good retort to her statement, Lindsay merely growled and bit into her sandwich while Wolf laughed again. after they were done Wolf walked towards the double doors leading to the outside and sat down on a bench.

"Tell me. now." green eyes clashed with blue ones and with a grin she patted the seat next to her. but when the black haired girl didn't move, she spoke.

"You're gonna have to sit down otherwise I'm afraid you might get a concussion. so sit and I'll tell." sighing but complying, Lindsay looked at her friend with an expression that told her one thing. _tell me and I won't strangle you_. "Okay, okay.. well we both have been wanting to go to the upcoming party right?" a nod. "But we also know our families usually don't get invited."

A frown but nod. "Well.. this time, after getting in contact with both our parents, we got an invite, but sadly our parents can't go, so guess which _daughters_ that are the only ones who can represent our families at the party?" Lindsay was frozen, she stared at Wolf who had a smirk on her face. "Then guess who can see the queen?" she sang and before she knew it, the black haired girl had fallen right into her.

"Huh.. I was right! she was going to faint! that's zero one to me! who am I competing against? I have no idea! okay enough with the fun stuff and let's focus on that our main character have face planted right on my shoulder, Lindsay! hey wake up lazy bones you're suppose to jump in joy not fall like a rock." slapping her friend softly on the cheeks she tried to bring life back into the blue eyes and it worked, a little too well as the girl shot up and even fell off the bench.

"WHAT!?" Wolf rolled her eyes.

"A little late on the reaction are we? come on, get your Elsa filled thoughts together. you heard what I said."

"Say it again!" chuckling, Wolf helped Lindsay up on her feet before facing her and talking slowly.

"We, as in you and me, are going to the royal party as representatives for our families, and most importantly, we'll get to meet queen Elsa and princess Anna. we all know which of the two you want to meet most but yeah." when it looked like she would faint again, Wolf slapped her.

"Don't you dare faint on me again! I need you to get back in there and get ready. since you decided to sleep the day away because of your so called misery, we only have about two hours to get ready. so go, get a shower, bath I don't care, put on a suit, a gown don't care there either, then get your butt out here so a carriage can get us over there." Wolf instructed strictly, pushing the black haired woman back inside the doors.

"O-Okay.." the whole process went smoothly enough and soon Lindsay was outside with a beautiful dark blue gown with short sleeves and it also showed off the top of her shoulders. her hair was put up in a ponytail with a bit of her hair hanging down her shoulders. her blue eyes looked around for her friend who she found standing by the carriage already, fixing so a pair of gloves sat right on her hands.

Lindsay wasn't surprised to see that Wolf wore a suit instead of a gown, she was never one for any sort of woman clothing. the suit was black with golden buttons and outline. her pants were white and she even had a sword hanging from her side. her hair was let down and was currently hanging down her shoulders. she could probably be taken as a prince.

"Don't you look handsome." Lindsay teased as she came walking towards her and Wolf looked up with a grin.

"Right back at ya, though it'd probably be proper to say beautiful."

"What's the sword for?"

"It's just for show. nothing big. now your highness are you getting in or do I have to act like a prince and take your hand?" Lindsay laughed and got in by herself, Wolf following. on their way there though, she could see the girl starting to fiddle with her hands. "Lindsay relax. you look fine, beautiful even, I bet all eyes are gonna be on you when we enter."

"For one that's not true and you know it, if they'd look on anyone it would be you, I mean you're dressed like a prince, who wouldn't look-"

"Are you saying that they'll look at me because I'm a woman and dress like a guy?"

"N-No that's not what I meant.. just that you look a lot cooler than me.."

"Okay now you're just being silly. okay fine, I look cool, I mean just look at me." Wolf chuckled at her own joke and Lindsay couldn't help but smile as well. "But you should know it's all the ladies who dress beautifully that gets all the attention. and dressing in blue will definitely get the queen to notice you. hell, I bet even Anna will be impressed. so stop being so self conscious and get out this cart."

Lindsay hadn't even noticed they'd arrived, but as she got out she looked back at Wolf.

"I know for a _fact_ that you want Anna to look at you and not me." she repeated the woman's words and she grinned when she got her to blush.

"Callarse.."

"You know I don't understand you when you speak Spanish.." they followed a servant who had come to greet them and lead them to the big hall where there already were a lot of people. well there, they were lead through the crowd to be introduced to, yes you guessed it, the queen and princess.

blue eyes couldn't help but stare. Elsa looked just as beautiful as she'd imagined, if not more so. her platinum blond hair was in it's usual left sided braid and she wore her ice gown. she almost forgot to bow as the servant said their names.

"It's an honor to meet you." Elsa spoke, a gentle smile on her face and Lindsay would probably have fainted if Wolf hadn't come to her rescue.

"It's an honor to meet you too your majesty. and of course princess Anna, it's a real pleasure to see you as well." she said politely, grinning at the two royalties, especially sending Anna an extra look before moving to Lindsay, placing her hands on her shoulders to steady her. "Say something." she whispered and the black haired girl looked into the ice blue gaze and blushed lightly at the eye contact.

"I.. ehm.. hi.." she said nervously, giving a little wave with her hand. Elsa blinked, tilting her head slightly before smiling and waving back.

"Hi." Wolf had to bite back a laugh as she just grinned like an idiot and the princess seemed to have the same problem because she had a hand over her mouth while looking at the scene.

"Mirando.."

"S-Spanish.." Wolf just grinned and nudged the girl.

"So how about we go? oh my god your face looks-okay! well, hope to see you soon again my ladies. we'll go over here right Lindsay? _yes we will_, great! excuse us." leading a stunned Lindsay away from the two royalties, she managed to drag her to a rather secluded corner before bursting out laughing.

"Your face! her face! oh god I don't think I've seen anything so hilarious in my life!" Lindsay was blushing and biting her lip as she thought back on the platinum blond.

"I actually spoke to her.. and she looked at me.." Wolf stopped laughing and just grinned, patting her friend's shoulder.

"That you did my dear. and I bet that wasn't the last time either. hey, while the other guests arrive why don't we go take something to drink?"

"How can you be so calm? I mean you just met Anna too.." Lindsay was still in shock as the blonde dragged her through the crowd.

"De verdad, and I can tell you now it was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. and you should know me by now, I'm not one for getting all frozen over someone's beauty." Lindsay frowned.

"I know what you did there and it wasn't funny." Wolf snickered.

"It was pretty funny. I mean seriously, the queen of snow and ice, and people freeze when they see her, ironic right?" she got a hit in the back of the head for that but her grin was still present.

when it seemed like everyone was there, Elsa announced that the party could officially start and everyone started asking up for dance. the two friends stood slightly to the side, watching everyone dance and when a new song came up, a ball of red came and stood beside them all of a sudden.

"Hi.." they both turned and were a bit surprised to see it was princess Anna.

"Hello there. can we help you your highness?" the redhead smiled and cocked her head towards the dancefloor.

"Actually you can. care for a dance?" her manners wasn't the best but that's just how the princess acted. Wolf turned to Lindsay, winked at her then put down her glass and bowed, reaching out a hand.

"I would be honored to give the princess a dance for the evening." and after her hand was taken, she gave a sign to Lindsay, pointing to the side before she got dragged away by Anna. not understanding at first, blue eyes turned to the way her friend had pointed, and quickly found herself staring.

Elsa was walking through the crowd not far from her, looking around. _please don't tell me.._ she looked towards the two who'd just left her and saw both Wolf and Anna grinning in her direction before continuing with their dance.

"I'm going to kill you." she mumbled, having the feeling of running off. but before she could do what she felt, the ice blue gaze fell on her and didn't move. she was frozen to the spot, wow now she could see why Wolf had joked about it. the queen made her way over and Lindsay could swear her heart skipped a few beats.

"Hi." Elsa greeted when she arrived close enough so the girl could hear her speak and said girl was fighting every little fiber in her body not to actually stutter when she spoke.

"Hi.."

"I.. haven't really seen you before, so I thought I'd talk to you. where's your partner?" Lindsay opened her mouth but closed it, blushed and pointed towards the floor and Elsa looked over. at the exact moment Wolf dipped Anna down and the redhead glanced her sister's way only to grin and point at the blond discreetly with a face that said _you have fun, I'll be over here._ she rolled her eyes and looked back on the girl in front of her. she had her gaze pointed downwards a flush on her cheeks. _wow.. she's strangely adorable.._ the queen thought, but catching herself staring she tried to regain composure.

"Lindsay wasn't it?" the black haired girl nodded, now looking up slightly. "You're from one of the noble families here in Arendelle right?"

"Y-Yes.. I don't live with my family anymore though.."

"Oh, where do you live now?" slowly Lindsay managed to not be so tense, speaking with less stutter.

"I live with my best friend, the one dancing with princess Anna.." Elsa looked over again but quickly got her gaze back on the shy girl.

"Ah, Wolf right? She speaks-"

"She speaks Spanish at random, unless she's mad then she curses and speaks it without stop." Lindsay interrupted. "S-Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you.." the queen giggled.

"It's fine." they were silent for a moment until Elsa noticed that the next dance was about to start. "Lindsay?" the girl looked up and saw a pale hand reaching out invitingly and ice blue eyes looked at her. "Would you like to dance with me?" the black haired girl felt her heart beat faster and after second long hesitation, she gently slid her own hand in the queen's.

"Sure.." when the music started they started off slow, inspecting each others moves until Elsa took charge, giving Lindsay a spin before they continued.

"Good at dancing I see." Lindsay blushed but smiled.

"Not so bad yourself your majesty." Elsa gave a lopsided smile before leaning her head down so their foreheads barely touched.

"It's okay to call me Elsa." the black haired girl blushed at the closeness and tried to look away but the ice blue gaze had her own frozen to the spot. really need to stop with the ice puns. _Wonder why she's not saying anything. wait, I might be making her feel uncomfortable.. that's not good.._ Elsa was quick to lean back again, getting the strong feeling of actually making Lindsay as comfortable as she could.

with more distance, the girl felt heat go up her cheeks as she realized how close they'd been. _get yourself together Lindsay, you're dancing and talking to Elsa! the queen for goodness sake. don't let your own freakish feelings get the upper hand here._ she took a deep breath, finally responding to the queen's words.

"O-Okay.." Elsa smiled gently and once again spun the girl around before pulling her back against her. they were silent for a few seconds before Elsa heard the ending of the song coming up.

"Follow my lead." she told Lindsay who looked questioning at first but as the queen pulled she followed. they took longer and what could be seen as more powerful steps and Elsa spun her around again, then held her out at arms length before spinning her into her arms, holding her there for a second then let her spin out again.

and when the song hit it's final notes Lindsay found herself getting pulled in, an arm under her upper back and ice blue eyes staring intently down at her. she also realized she was leaning onto the arm holding her, her own hand on the queen's shoulder while the other was held firmly by a cool hand which was directed upwards. they were in a perfect dipping position when the song ended.

they were both panting a bit and Lindsay felt her cheeks grow slightly hot at their proximity. the sound of clapping pulled them both back and after getting the girl straight again, Elsa looked and saw the guests around them had stopped dancing to watch and was now clapping in appreciation. Lindsay who wasn't used to so much attention blushed and looked like she wanted to disappear through the floor.

"Come on." Elsa took her hand and pulled her away, sensing the girl's unease. she herself was rather embarrassed but tried her best to hide it. as she was being pulled along, Lindsay tried to get a sight of Wolf but the blond was nowhere to be seen. _please don't tell me she's left me here all one my own.._ she thought and mentally gulped, looking at the queen's back as they made it through the crowd.

looking down on their linked hands she once again blushed. in some miraculous way they managed to get outside into the garden, where Elsa let her go and took a deep calming breath.

"Sorry for dragging you along, I just saw that you might not like so much attention." Lindsay looked up and saw ice blue eyes smiling at her. _she was worried about me being comfortable?_

"T-Thanks.. I-I'm not so good with.. with so many people.." she said, trying not to stutter but failing. Elsa had to hold back a giggle as she tried to hide her growing smile with her hand. she is too adorable. she wasn't even questioning her own thoughts anymore, this girl who'd seemed very awkward and shy was just too cute for her to not like her.

"Well, why don't we enjoy this peace and quiet for a while before going back inside?"

"B-But you're the queen right? don't you need to be in there? I can be out here for a while and-" but she was interrupted when a pair of hands grabbed her own and gently lead her to the bench.

"It's fine, I'd be happy to get some free time from all that polite and always smiling facade anyway. might as well spend some time with someone who doesn't act all royal towards me." Lindsay didn't know if that should be taken as a good or a bad thing. "By the way I mean that in a good way." like Elsa had read her mind she answered the question for her.

they both sat down on the bench, sitting in silence for a time, the only sound being the distant music and chatter from the inside. Lindsay didn't really know what to do, she'd dreamed of being with the queen, but she never imagined that she'd actually be able to be with her like this, alone no less.

"Could you tell me about what goes on outside the castle walls?" Elsa asked suddenly, startling the girl who'd been in deep thought.

"O-Oh.. ehm.. sure.."

"I don't go out much, since I have a lot of things to do since the Great Thaw, getting back the people's trust is one thing.. so I'd like to know what goes on.." Lindsay nodded and took a deep breath.

"Well.. I must be honest with you your maje-eh.. Elsa.." the platinum blond smiled when her name was spoken. "Ehm.. I haven't gone out much myself, I used to be cooped up in my parents house learning stuff in wait to take the responsibility of our family name.. it wasn't until I met Wolf that I started to go out more.." Elsa was intrigued by the girl's story, wanting to hear more of this meeting and about Lindsay in general, totally forgetting her previous intention.

"Oh? well where did the two of you meet?" Lindsay felt more comfortable talking as she went on, sitting slightly straighter as well.

"We uh.. to start off.. you already see I'm not good with people.. I get kinda shy and nervous.. must be from not interacting with so many people back then.. but I went with my parents to a meeting with another noble family.. and on that meeting Wolf came running in. she wasn't in a lady like dress like I was, much like today she wore a man's attire. but it wasn't a costume, she looked like she'd just come from playing in the forest. it was kinda a surprise for me.. while she curtsied and talked politely, I saw that she wasn't a stuck up noble, she kinda looked like a child playing a noble.."

"Sounds a bit like my sister. but I must ask, is your parents strict when it comes to being proper?" Lindsay shook her head.

"No, they wanted me to have fun but they also had to teach me how to be proper. I'm not that good at it.. I think that's why they tried so hard, they probably wanted to make sure I didn't embarrass myself if I were to meet someone who was strict with such things, they knew how I shut down if I get too embarrassed.. so they were just looking out for me is all." Elsa nodded and smiled.

"They sound like excellent parents. but what happened on the meeting after Wolf came in?" Lindsay let a smile escape, the memory rather amusing.

**(flashback because I'm lazy and don't feel like writing Lindsay telling how it went down.)**

_Lindsay almost felt like sighing. she knew these kinds of meetings would not be fun when she took over the family name. her parents were talking to a man and woman from another noble family, they were currently in their mansion. it was rather big, Lindsay couldn't think of ever living here. suddenly however the doors to the room opened, and all heads turned, including the black haired girl's._

_her blue eyes widened slightly at the sight of a girl, probably around her own age, looking a lot like the two other nobles in the room. her blond hair which reached to her shoulders was a bit ruffled, not set up in any way as it lay on her shoulders and back. her green eyes shone with an almost childish light and her smile was the same._

_but what most caught Lindsay's attention was how she actually looked. her hair was, as said, a bit ruffled, there was a sign of a bit of leaves, even one or two small twigs. she didn't wear gown, and neither did she wear a servant's clothing so she couldn't be that either. she wore what looked like to be pants from a man's uniform but the legs had wrinkles and was even a bit torn by the knees._

_some dirt was also on them. she didn't look like she wore a corset, she simply had a white shirt, the buttons on the collar unbuttoned to show a bit of her collar bone. it was also dirty, the obvious shows dirt on the arms and torso. her face also seemed to have a few scratches._

_"Sorry I'm late father, mother." she said as she walked inside, Lindsay now seeing that she didn't wear heels either, just man boots which reached up to her knee._

_"It's fine Wolf. this is the family we're currently having business with and their daughter Lindsay." the blond turned to them, looking briefly at the girl's parents._

_"Ah, I'm sorry my lord, mam, I am not good with keeping track of time. I also apologize for my attire, I didn't think I had time to change before coming here." her curtsy was flawless as she bowed, the only thing amiss being her clothing. her parents didn't seemed bothered by this however. her mother stood._

_"It is quite alright miss..?" the girl smiled politely, grabbed the woman's hand and placed a kiss on it._

_"Wolf mam, call me Wolf." Lindsay's mother nodded with a smile._

_"Wolf, this is my daughter Lindsay." said girl stood and the green gaze finally fell on her and it turned curious then, you wouldn't be able to see it if you didn't look her directly in the eye, but her gaze held a bit of playfulness._

_"Hello miss Lindsay, nice to meet you. someone my own age for once." she whispered the last sentence as she bowed to her as well. Lindsay bowed, a bit clumsily but Wolf didn't seem to mind. as everyone sat down, Wolf now sitting on a chair by her parents, they started talking again._

_Lindsay once again felt herself getting bored, looking over to the blond to surprisingly find her with her arms crossed, her legs open like a man would sit, and her chin by her chest, her head bobbing slightly up and down as her eyes were closed. she looked like she was about to fall asleep, if she wasn't already._

_she'd never seen a noble, especially in others company, act so carefree. like she didn't care how she appeared. however Wolf's parents seemed to notice their daughter's disinterest, so clearing his throat, her father spoke._

_"Wolf.." the blond cocked her head up, looking around drowsily._

_"Huh, what?" she said and finally looked at her dad._

_"Why don't you take Lindsay and show her around? it can't be fun for you two to just sit here and listen to us grownups talk all day. of course with permission and if miss Lindsay wants to." turning to her parents, the two of them smiled at her and nodded._

_"Of course, go with Wolf Lindsay, I bet it'll be more fun than to sit here." Wolf shot out of her seat, seeming eager to leave the boring conversation._

_"B-But.." she started, how did they expect her to cope being alone with a stranger? her wrist was grabbed and she quickly found herself getting pulled towards the doors._

_"Come on, it'll be fun!" Wolf said, a skip in her step as she opened the door, pulled her out and closed it. once closed, she let out a deep sigh. "Thank heavens. I thought I was gonna die from boredom." turning around to the now rather shy girl beside her, she grinned._

_"Alright, I'll show ya around, oh and just call me Wolf alright? no miss or anything, makes me feel weird. so I'll call you Lindsay."Wolf said with a huge grin and cheery voice, her eyes gleaming with what looked like childish joy. Lindsay wasn't sure how she should respond, she'd been taught to talk polite and answer in a proper way, but right now she was dumbfounded._

_"E-Ehm.." was all she could muster but the girl didn't seem to mind as she laughed and grabbed her wrist again._

_"Time for exploration! for you anyway I know this house like the back of my hand." they then raced off, not leaving room for arguments._

**(End of flashback)**

Elsa chuckled, finding the story of their encounter rather amusing.

"And then what?"

"Well she showed me around, joked, being casual and blunt about everything, did some random things as well.. I was shy in the beginning, stuttering and being a bit hesitant about some things. and when I had to leave she said we should meet again and be friends.. everything was just self going after that.." the queen smiled, feeling the most at ease then she have all day.

the girl told her a bit about one of the meetings they had, where Wolf had accidentally bumped into someone who apparently had a short temper. she laughed when Lindsay said, while trying to keep herself from laughing at the memory, since this guy came up and wanted to punch her, she'd grabbed the closest thing and knocked him out. just the thing she'd used had been a fish, a tuna to be exact.

"Seems like the two of you is quite the duo." Elsa said, but soon realized she made it sound like the two of them were together. she almost frowned at the thought, which in turn surprised her. _have I grown that attached to this girl already.._ Lindsay shrugged.

"Our parents thought so too. that's why we got to move to another house and live there. I'd have to say it's rather fun, never a boring moment."

"You weren't opposed to the idea then?"

"No, Wolf's my best friend, my only best friend actually.. I didn't mind the thought of living in the same house."

"I understand." they were silent for a minute, Elsa noticing that Lindsay wasn't as tense as before, she seemed more relaxed, her hands on her lap and shoulders not as stiff. ice blue eyes looked towards the doors, seeing that people were still enjoying themselves and dancing. "Maybe, we should go back inside. the queen can't be missing all night long can she?" Elsa stood, reaching a hand to help Lindsay stand as well.

however she didn't except her to push up a bit herself, so she overshot the strength she used in pulling the girl up so she tripped over her own feet. on reflex Elsa leaned a bit down in a try to catch her waist so she could help steady her.

she managed to keep them both standing, but she hadn't accounted for how close they were when she directed her head down to look if Lindsay was alright. and she definitely hadn't expected something soft and warm to stop her words of concern to exit her mouth.

they stood frozen in their position for a while, both feeling their hearts beat faster by the minute. Elsa was the first to move, but not away, instead she leaned closer to the girl. Lindsay didn't seem to complain, feeling her heart doing plenty of flips. it took a mere second before she answered the queen by grabbing her arms gently, letting Elsa lean a bit closer.

the queen was kissing her, Elsa was kissing her. _wait a minute, I'm kissing the queen!_ Lindsay's mind reeled back, and so did her body as she pushed away from the monarch. a hand reached for her lips and her eyes held a light of horror. _what was I thinking!?_

"Hey.. Are-" Elsa who'd regained her senses started, her face holding concern, very aware now that she'd just kissed the poor girl without thinking.

"I-I'm sorry.. I didn't mean.. I.. I have to go.." Elsa found herself looking on empty space and her head turned towards the doors where a glimpse of black hair just passed through the crowd.

"Wait!" she almost shouted, trying to follow the girl but finding herself drowning in nobles who wanted her attention as fast as she was seen inside.

meanwhile Wolf chuckled lightly at princess Anna, finding the princess even more lively when she was slightly drunk. she'd not left Lindsay all alone of course, mainly alone with Elsa. it seemed like Anna's first intention was to get the blond away from her friend so the queen could talk with her in private.

not that Wolf minded, that had been her plan as well. and not that she complained about being with the redhead, after their dance the two talked about everything and nothing, laughing at some drunken nobles and even talking to Kristoff. she was very smitten with the princess if you hadn't already guessed.

right now the two were by a pillar close to the doors as Anna laughed at something, Wolf hadn't really paid attention, more intrigued by the girl's beauty. even slightly drunk she was beautiful. Wolf herself had a glass of wine, but she had yet to touch it. however she had had two glasses already, feeling she was just a bit over the edge of being sober.

but seeing something blue and black run out the doors her gaze turned sharply to them and her eyes narrowed as she turned back to the princess.

"I am sorry your majesty, but I'm afraid I have to leave you." she said, grabbing the warm hand while bowing. she planted a kiss on it and winked up at the redhead. "But I've had a wonderful time with you, and I do hope our paths might cross again."

"You're leaving already?" she chuckled at the small pout and while still holding Anna's hand, grabbed her neck with the other and pushed them closer together.

"I'm afraid so princess. I have a duty as a best friend to uphold. but I hope to see you again." she planted a kiss on the freckled cheek then with a bold tug, gave her lips a light peck, however the redhead pressed back making it last a bit longer than intended. Wolf broke away with a smirk and winked again.

"Princess Anna." seeing the princess blush was all she needed as she turned to the doors and jogged up to them before running out. looking left and right she finally saw a hint of blue by one of the parked carriages. walking up to it she also heard a sniff. Lindsay was sitting in the doorway to the carriage, rubbing her eyes. "Hey.." tearful blue eyes looked up at her before they turned down again.

"H-Hey.." Wolf sat down on the ground in front of the girl.

"What happened Linds?" it took a little while, but Lindsay told the blond what happened up until the point where she ran away. Wolf stared at her for a while.

"You kissed?" a nod. "You kissed?! or rather, she kissed you! and you ran away!?" Lindsay rubbed her eyes.

"I'm sorry for not being as blunt with things as you are!" she said loudly, sobbing a bit in the process. Wolf sighed and they were silent for a few second before she sighed again and pulled a hand through her hair and standing up.

"Well you can't sit here and loom.."

"What else can I do.. I screwed up.." Wolf grabbed her and placed her inside the voyage.

"One thing. you and me are going to the baker, buying the most sticky dessert we can, and smearing it all over our faces, then we're going home to have a water fight while cleaning up and then we're both going to bed." Lindsay couldn't help but smile and let out a small laugh in the middle of the tears.

"T-That's more than one thing." the blonde grinned. Wolf always knew how to at least try and cheer her up. the blond climbed up in the seat where the drive sat and took the reins.

"D-Do you even know how to drive this?" Lindsay mumbled and Wolf laughed.

"Ni idea, no puede ser tan difícil?"

"You're drunk.."

"Pardon you madam, I am slightly tipsy, hay una diferencia." Lindsay giggled a bit again.

"You always get lost in what language to speak when you're drunk though." Wolf snorted and slapped the reins, the horse moving forward.

"I am not that drunk. now shush it and let's leave this joint in style."

"And what kind of style would that be-aaaah!" the horse went into a sprint and Wolf laughed at her friend's scream in the back. "You can't even ride a horse! how are you suppose to stop us from crashing!? and you're drunk!"

"Va a estar bien!"

"I'm gonna die.."

"Hey, at least you're smiling!" Lindsay also noticed that she was smiling, and quickly realized Wolf's antics, as extreme as they were, made her distracted from her current worry.

"Yeah.." Wolf grinned and pulled the reins.

"We've arrived at the bakery my lady. see? I didn't crash us."

"Are you a natural on the horse? cause from what I know you're never even touched one." the blonde laughed as she jumped off the driver seat.

"Well, when I'm a bit tipsy I tend to do things without thinking, and these things turn out pretty good. be glad not crashing a horse is one thing." Lindsay shook her head as the two headed to the door.

"You're also impossible to reason with."

"Ya love me Linds don't even try."

* * *

"Lindsay? Linds.. Lindsay come on. wake up you doufus. don't make me drop ice in your shirt again. I will do it.." Lindsay scrunched up her nose, she didn't want to wake up. there was a sigh and she felt a breath by her neck. "Elsa's right there!" her eyes flew open and she sat straight, looking frantically back and forth but then her gaze fell on Wolf who was leaning over the bed edge looking down on her with a smirk.

"Y-You know that's not fair.." green eyes looked at her in a funny way making her furrow her eyebrows. "W-What?"

"I'm just intrigued.. why are you on the floor and I'm on your bed? as I can tell by my own hangover I was slightly drunk yesterday. so I'm just wondering." knowing exactly what she was thinking Lindsay snorted and grabbed the pillow she'd been laying on and stuffed it into Wolf's face.

"Get a life you perverted woman. of course not." Wolf laughed and pushed the pillow aside.

"Alright alright, I was just joking, but seriously why am I on your bed? and while on that why didn't you just use mine instead of sleeping on the floor?"

"You don't remember? I thought you said you were just a bit tipsy!" Wolf scratched the bridge of her nose with a sheepish smile.

"Well I was.. but my memory still sucks."

"You're impossible.. I was planning on taking your bed since you had so kindly taken mine and decided not to move, but.." Lindsay trailed off, a shudder going through her body and Wolf blinked.

"Hm?"

"I'm not going in there so if you want to know go check yourself!" jumping at her shout the blond frowned confusedly but sighed and did as told. opening her door she looked inside and at first glance saw nothing wrong with it. that is until she looked towards her bed and saw a ball of fur on the floor beside it.

she walked towards it and as she saw it move, she was quick to grab it and heard a squeak. looking, she saw that she'd caught a mouse, it sniffing on her hand and trying to squirm out of her grip.

"You're the reason she refused to go in here? oh right.. I totally forgot Lindsay's scared of mice. well sorry buddy. if you have any brethren you'll have to warn em to run. cause I doubt we won't call someone to get rid of ya otherwise.." the little creature just continued to squirm in her grip and she laughed and walk to her window where she let the mouse run into the bushes below her window.

"It gone?" Lindsay asked as the girl came inside her room again.

"Yes madam it's gone."

"We are so getting someone to check for more.. I do not want one of those in my room.."

"Oh I could never understand why, you who think they look so cute." Wolf said playfully, chuckling at the glare she received. "Anyway, that explains that.. now I just need to remember…" she grew silent, digging into her memories to remember the night before. "Oh shit.."

"What?"

"Oh that's.. oh shit.. why did I do that? that's.. even for me.. fudgenuts.." Lindsay blinked at her in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well.. I might or might not have done the same thing you did. but with Anna.. and without it being an accident.."

"What?!"

"Hey I was drunk! and so was she!"

"So you're saying we both kissed royalty yesterday? we're in trouble I tell you.."

"Hopefully not.. but if we are I blame the wine.. if you'd tasted it you wouldn't have been able to not take another glass either." the two were so into their own conversation so they didn't hear or notice the knocking on the entrance of the mansion. however a servant did and he opened and bowed, not looking at who was at the door.

"Hello, welcome. how can I be of service-" but when he looked up to see who it was he cut off, his eyes wide.

"Does Wolf and Lindsay live here?" he opened and closed his mouth before opening the doors wide.

"Y-Yes, if you would like I could call them to the dining room so you can meet them." he got a polite smile in return of his words and a nod.

"We would like that thank you." another servant lead the guests to the dining room while the man ran up the stairs to Lindsay's door.

"Miss Wolf! Miss Lindsay!" he almost shouted but he could hear shouting from inside so he opened without permission and blinked as he saw the two friends, the black haired girl was straddling the blond and had a pillow stuffed in her face.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

"YOU MAKE IT SOUND LIKE I RAPED HER! I WOULDN'T DO THAT DRUNK OR NOT!" while he was very confused as to what the two were shouting about, and how in the world they managed to somehow live with one another and do this every morning, he cleared his throat which lead to their attention.

"You have two guests waiting for you in the dining room. put on some proper clothes." the two looked on one another, guests? who'd come this early in the morning? well it was midday since both had decided to sleep for so long but still. t

hey went with it though, Lindsay wearing a simple dark green gown while Wolf just wore a blue uniform, however the jacket was unbuttoned showing the white shirt beneath. as they made their way to the dining hall they broke out into a light conversation. as they walked to the doors though Wolf cracked the question as they opened.

"Who you think it is then?" Lindsay cast a look at her.

"How should I know?" the two walked inside and looked towards the table. however as they drew closer both halted in their steps when their "guests" raised from their seats to greet them.

"Hello, Lindsay, Wolf, it's nice to see you again." the polite tone was familiar to both and they couldn't help but stare. at their table, stood the queen of the kingdom and the princess, both smiling at them.

"Tell me you're seeing this too so I know I'm not crazy.." Wolf mumbled to Lindsay who could do nothing but muster a quiet whimper. "Okay good.." before anyone could do much more however, Anna shot around the table to the blond and out of nowhere hugged her. "Hugs.. hugs are always good.."

"You're very hard to find you know that?" the princess said cheerily and took a step back, still holding the girl's arms.

"Eh.. no? I've never tried to find myself so no I wouldn't know.. I'm sorry your majesties, but you should have told us if you were coming. We would have.. Maybe dressed more properly.. And not be so surprised.." she glanced at Lindsay who was still staring at Elsa who was making her way over as well with a light chuckle.

"I apologize for the sudden visit."

"I like your look though, more casual and we're not here for politics after all." Anna whispered and Wolf blinked. Elsa continued with a sigh, sometimes her sister's manners were just nonexistent.

"We do not wish to intrude, but my dear sister would not stop ranting so I had to give in." Anna blushed lightly and puffed up her cheeks.

"Like you needed much convincing.." Wolf felt like grinning like an idiot, guessing what the two sisters were talking about but refrained from it and settled for a small smile as she asked.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid we don't really follow. you wanted to see us?"

"Yes." Anna answered without a second thought and Wolf nodded.

"Alright, could I ask whatever for?"

"Well, for me it's because I wanted to see you again, not for political purposes as I said." Anna said, pointing the sentence at the blond.

"Oh?" Anna blushed lightly but grinned and cast a glance at her sister who had her gaze stuck on Lindsay who now had her head turned to her best friend like she was asking for her to do something crazy like she usually did. But Wolf merely stood there with Anna at less than arms length away, a grin twitching at her lips.

"For Elsa, I think.. we'll go out!" the redhead exclaimed and grabbed Wolf's arm, pulling her towards the doors. she stumbled a bit and looked back, seeing Lindsay look at her with a helpless expression that turned to a glare but she shrugged and pointed at Anna as if saying, _this time it's not my fault_, before being pulled outside and the doors closed.

There was a silence between the two, Lindsay still looking at the door like she expected Wolf to come back and save her from this.

"I'm sorry for my sister's manners." Her head turned sharply to Elsa who was smiling at her. "When she gets excited it's like she's not royalty but a child on Christmas." Lindsay found herself blushing again and she looked away, hands behind her back so she could fiddle with her dress without Elsa seeing.

"N-No it's fine.. W-Wolf's the same.. And s-so am I.." She said and mentally scolded herself for her stuttering. there was another silence but just as Elsa was going to speak again, the door knocked and a servant came in and bowed.

"Sorry for the interruption.. but miss Wolf wanted me to give this to you miss Lindsay.." he walked over to her and gave her a box, bowed and walked back out. Lindsay blinked and looked on the box a bit confused.

"Maybe we should sit? it looks heavy.." Elsa said looking at the box which was covering pretty much Lindsay's whole front. the girl blushed and stuttered a weak yes before going to the table and putting the box down. however the thing was it wasn't heavy, it just looked big.

sitting on a random chair the queen sat opposite her. she carefully opened it, afraid it would end up like last time where the blond had given her a "present" filled with nothing but a mouse. it'd been a fake but she remember chasing Wolf who was howling with laughter for over two hours.

but it was actually filled with what seemed to be crumbled paper. she was intrigued as much as she was cautious as she moved the paper. she didn't look up but if she had she'd probably become a blushing mess, because Elsa was watching her, a bit curious herself.

but she was also looking at the girl's face, thinking her expression of concentration and curiosity was adorable. finally Lindsay found something beside paper. it was another square shaped box, but it was smaller and flat. picking it up she saw that on close inspection, the packaging was familiar. it was a box of her favorite chocolate. blinking she turned it around, and there was a little letter on the back.

taking it and folding it up, she recognized Wolf's handwriting.

_know you're just gonna stand there like an awkward lamb so take this, Anna said it Elsa's favorite chocolates too. so grow some wits and share these with her, start a damn conversation. you can't avoid it forever Linds._

Lindsay looked from the note to the box then back again. blushing lightly she bit her lip then sighed, putting it down on the table. _she always tries to save me huh?_

"What is it?" she jumped at the queen's voice, she'd almost forgotten she was right there. _what do I do?! eh, just say something. but wait what am I suppose to say? my friend got me these chocolates so I could share them with you? no that won't work.._ she cleared her throat and pushed the paper filled box aside.

"Just.. Wolf being random.." and she didn't stutter, she gave her a mental pat on the shoulder. Elsa tilted her head in a curious way, which was seen as rather cute to Lindsay so she averted her eyes down to the chocolate.

"Sorry if I'm rude, but what is that?" the black haired girl was quick to shake her head and pushed the box closer so the queen could see.

"I-It's just a box of chocolate.. my favorites actually.. I just.. well.. would you.. ehm.." damn, she was losing her words again. but looking up when she heard a giggle, Elsa had a hand over her mouth and her ice blue eyes were smiling.

"It's okay to be at ease Lindsay. while my sister made it clear with Wolf, I guess I should say it too." she reached out one of her hands and placed it gently on Lindsay's. "I'm not here for politics either. I came because I wanted to, so please relax, being yourself is fine." the girl looked on their hands then with another blush cleared her throat, grabbing the box with her free hand and placed it between them.

"Just.. Don't think it would be fair if I ate them myself so.. would you like to join me? w-we can share them I mean.." Elsa seemed slightly surprised of the offer at first, but then smiled and nodded, giving her hand a light squeeze.

"Sure, I wouldn't say no to chocolate." as both took one of the sweets Lindsay cast a glance at the queen. _should I bring up what happened? Wolf says I'm dense but even to me it's obvious they both didn't just come here to chat then leave._

she popped the candy in her mouth, closing her eyes in thought as she savored the taste. "Lindsay?" turning to where Elsa sat, blue eyes looked on empty seat and turning her head a little, ice blue eyes were right beside her.

"Yes?" she said, her voice high pitched in surprise. since when did she move? the queen glanced away from her, Lindsay realizing it was the first time Elsa actually averted her gaze on purpose. "E-Ehm.. are you okay?"

"Yes.. I'm fine, or at least I think so." confused by the monarch's words the black haired girl turned on her chair so she fully faced her. "Anna made it sound easier than it is it seems.." she said as she seemed to remember a conversation she had with the princess earlier. sighing Elsa looked at Lindsay who was looking at her questioningly, but also hesitantly.

letting out a breath through her nose, the blond spoke again. "I.. must admit.. neither me or Anna came here and searched for you just to.. talk and then leave.." _like I already worked out.._ Lindsay thought and started to fiddle a bit with her hands. "While I'm not totally aware of why my sister wanted to come here so badly, I.. wanted to talk to you about what happened yesterday."

it took a while for the words to register in Lindsay's head, and when they did she swore she could be passed as a tomato. her gaze immediately fell to her lap and she didn't quite dare to raise her head again. "I wanted to-"

"I-I'm sorry.." Lindsay interrupted, almost feeling the ice blue gaze looking at her. "I-I hadn't meant for that to happen. guess what happens when you're a klutz like me, not that I thought it was so bad at the moment.. but wait, I'm not saying I wanted that to happen! or I kinda did, but no-I mean who wouldn't want to kiss you, but that's not what I mean! I didn't! or did-no that comes out wrong-" however she cut off when cool fingers grabbed her chin and made her look up.

Elsa had scooted a bit closer, their noses almost touching now, their eyes clashing and Lindsay froze, not able to tear her gaze away from the queen's. after a short silence Elsa opened her mouth to speak and somehow Lindsay waited for the worst, since she technically, if she understood any of her rambling, just said she _wanted_ to kiss Elsa.

"So what you're saying.. is that you wanted to kiss me?" the girl didn't respond, but the look of slight fear and embarrassment in the blue eyes was answer enough. "Good.. got that clear.. but why are you apologizing?"

"W-Well.. I-I just thought.."

"I was the one who kissed you in the end wasn't it? I came to talk to you about it, thinking you were upset with me." Lindsay's eyes widened. how could she possibly be upset with Elsa? that's impossible. a smile graced the queen's lips. "But I'm glad that's not the case." was it just her or was those ice blue eyes getting closer?

it was slow though, so she could easily evade it. but then a sentence came to mind. _you can't avoid it forever Linds._ maybe she should listen to Wolf for once. her eyes closed half way, still looking on Elsa as she drew closer still. and seeing no resistance from the girl, Elsa decided to go for it.

however they both jumped two meters from each other when the doors burst open. looking, they stared as Sven the reindeer came running in, Wolf on his back holding on for dear life. Anna came rushing inside as well with Kristoff as they chased after the two.

"Runaway reindeer!"

"Sven! come back here! you're gonna throw her off!" even Olaf came waddling inside smiling widely.

"Can I ride next?!" Wolf screamed as the animal made a sharp turn, making her fly onto his antlers.

"Ghet-meh-OOAAF!" she shouted while bouncing up and down. Kristoff threw himself onto Sven as he ran past and with a pull, he came to a screeching halt. however the blond flew off hitting Anna as they both flew across the room and into a thick pile of snow in courtesy of Elsa. Lindsay ran up to the duo and crouched down.

"Are you alright?!" Anna groaned, somehow having flipped so she lay across Wolf's stomach and the girl in question was covered in snow. a hand shot up from the white ponder showing a thumbs up and a muffled "I'm fine." coming from the inside of the snow. Lindsay sighed in relief and looked to Elsa who had walked up to them as well.

"You okay Anna?" her little sister grinned and sat up.

"I'm fine too." Wolf sat up, brushing the snow from her face then grinned. holding up a hand, the redhead gave her a high five and they laughed.

"Let's do it again!" Elsa sighed and rubbed her temples.

"You just about broke your necks and you want to do it again? what were you doing anyway?" Anna smiled sheepishly.

"We were standing at the door, not eavesdropping though! Kristoff and Sven came since they heard we were here. and since we were bored, I wanted Wolf to try on and ride Sven. though he accidentally bumped into something that spooked him, he ran in the halls for a minute before bursting in here and.. this happened!" Olaf came over.

"I just wanted to check it out."

"We told you to wait in the carriage didn't we?"

"Oh.. right.. I'll do that right now!" he ran out again and Elsa sighed. her and Lindsay cast glances at one another, blushed when they realized what they'd almost done, but then smiled. Wolf and Anna watched the exchange, both grinning.

"Success?" the princess asked and they shared another high five.

"Success." it however turned out that both Anna and Elsa soon had to leave, they were royalty and had things to do afterall. but at the doors, the redhead pulled Wolf to the side to give the other two some privacy.

"I'm happy about today.. that I could come and meet you again that is." Elsa said and while Lindsay blushed, she also smiled.

"I'm happy too." cool hands grabbed her own and she responded by wrapping her fingers around them.

"You could come visit in the castle if you want.. I'm afraid my sister will probably steal your friend as well." blue eyes cast a glance on said blond and at the moment her and Anna was just standing hugging.

"I'd.. really like that.. Wolf will probably make me go as well.." Elsa smiled and with a last squeeze of her hands, she let go and prepared to walk to the carriage.

"I hope to see you then Lindsay." before she could fully turn around though, Lindsay grabbed her wrist.

"Elsa." hearing her name spoken the queen turned her head and was about to ask what it was, but was surprised to feel familiar lips against her own. she kissed back but it was rather short lived as the girl pulled away and looked into her eyes. "I did want to kiss you." and now it was Elsa's time to blush, Lindsay merely smiling and stepping away, letting her walk to her sister who was already waiting for her. Anna elbowed her older sister with a smirk.

"I thought someone said she doesn't do 'love on first sight' or 'was just going to apologize' your flushed cheeks and dreamy face tells a different story dear sister of mine." the queen blushed a bit more but gave the princess a light punch to the shoulder.

"Shush.. you got nothing to say miss 'I'm not gonna fall for someone that fast again.' I see that went well." Anna grinned as they climbed inside the voyage.

"Touché my dear, but who was it that told me not to. but now doing it herself." she got a snowball to the face for that and a pouting queen looking out the window.

"Shush.." she looked to the doors of the mansion where both Wolf and Lindsay were walking in, talking to one another. as the horse started moving though, the black haired girl turned for a second, seeing Elsa looking at her, smiled and waved, saying something that looked like a simple "Hi." the platinum blond smiled despite herself, and waved back. "Hi.."

**Me: FLIPPIN FINALLY! THIS IS LONG! LIKE.. really long.. and excuse any faults.. and excuse me if the ending is a bit rushed or somethin but I just wanted this to be done..**

**Elsa: I'll cut in here so Wolf can have a fresh line to say the next thing.. go on..**

**Me: Welcome back Linds! I got this just about ready for ya! wanted to surprise you with something when you got back so here it is! this is as some of you already know, a THIRD chapter for my best friend's ElsatheIceQueen1's story here. so eh.. yeah.. I dun got a lot more to say. maybe do a fourth one.. maybe..**

**Elsa: hope you liked it, review if you did.**

**Anna: my turn? okay, Bye-Bye! X3**


End file.
